


Quaking

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Trans Asagiri Gen, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Tsukasa has stamina for days and Gen isn't sure his body can handle it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Quaking

**Author's Note:**

> Today is October first, and you guys know what that means! 👻  
> Happy Spooky Season! Alternative October begins now~! 💕
> 
> It's short but spicy, so I hope you guys enjoy day one!

_"Tsukasa-chan please!"_ Gen cries, his entire body trembling, fingers clawing for purchase on the wood floor. His chest is heaving, blue eyes overflowing with overstimulated tears and cheeks red. 

Tsukasa moans between Gen's thighs and the smaller man cries out, back arching again, grinding his crotch against Tsukasa's tongue. _"Tsukasa!"_ He wails, left hand fisted in Tsukasa's wild locks.

The man beneath him is truly like a beast, tongue seeming to never tire of prying into Gen's folds, licking and sucking and tasting for all he's worth. Thick, muscular arms are wrapped around Gen's thighs, holding his waist in place with a vice like grip as Tsukasa feasts on his pussy like a man starving and Gen is _quaking._ It's been an hour now, it has to have been, and he can't even count the number of orgasms Tsukasa's lips and tongue and fingers have ripped out of him. 

Tsukasa's hands shift, spreading Gen's thighs even further apart, giving him more room to push further, to slide his tongue up and around Gen's hardened clit and he can't hold himself up anymore. His right arm buckles as his eyes roll back and Tsukasa abuses the little nub; closes his lips over it, drags the edge of his teeth over it.

_"Yes, oh! Tsukasa, fuck-"_ Gen chokes on his words, tears still streaming down his cheeks even with eyes clenched tightly shut, and he's coming, coming so hard it hurts; his hips won't stop moving, grinding, thrusting, but Tsukasa's arms hold him fast, hardly letting him get an inch in space to move. His mouth drops open in a silent scream as the orgasm tears its way through his body, unable to do anything but take it as Tsukasa laps up his juices voraciously. 

His right elbow hurts from resting on it and the wood flooring, and his left is still curled into Tsukasa's hair. His entire lower half is trembling; he can't feel his legs. Tsukasa licks one more broad stripe over his folds, tip of his tongue swirling around his clit again, sending lightning bolts up Gen's spine, before finally releasing Gen's legs, gingerly turning the mentalist onto his back.

Gen tries to catch his breath with his eyes closed, left arm thrown over his eyes. He hasn't had such a thorough workout since… well, Gen doesn't think he's _ever_ had such a workout! Tsukasa has stamina for days, he'll give him that. Large yet gentle hands are lifting and spreading his thighs again, and Gen tenses.

"Tsukas-?!" His words are cut short by his sudden and choked gasp. Tsukasa's thick, heavy length is sliding into him, touching depths no one has reached in a long, long time. When his blurry, tear filled vision clears, Tsukasa's face hovers over his, calloused thumb reaching up to swipe away the wetness on his cheeks.

"Surely you didn't think we were finished, did you..?" He murmurs, lips caressing Gen's trembling jawline. 

Gen croaks out a soft cry, eyes wide and surprised. How does Tsukasa still have the energy for this?? Tsukasa's hands slide down to grip Gen's waist and the mentalist quickly wraps his legs around Tsukasa's waist and throws his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him.

All he can do at this point is hold on until Tsukasa is finished- and then burn those flowers Senku'd found to the _ground._


End file.
